Attack on Amestris
by byakuyasbastardson
Summary: 15 years after the events of Judgement Day, Edward Elric wakes form a nightmare only to find his life at peace. But as he cooks breakfast he hears a crash form his room. Rushing to it he find out his life has dramatically changed and he once again is at war with non-human beings bent on destruction. Amongst blood, pain, and certain death, hope seems lost. Who will come to his aid?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Morning

A red scarf, a slick floor, bodies everywhere. "What is this place?" He asked himself. Children crying, a woman screaming, men cursing. "What happened here?" a group of eight strangers, standing side by side dress in a queer uniform, swords drawn, weird devices strapped to their legs. Cloaks flapping in the wind with the insignia of a pair of wings. Wings…wings of freedom, "How do I know that? I've never seen them." Blinding bright light. A grey door, the tallest door he'd seen, and someone sitting on the floor. A white figure with a large smile.

Now he was somewhere else. Darkness, he started feeling terror. He knew this place. A small cramped room. Blood everywhere, on his hands, clothes, the walls. He lifted up his hands and saw how small they were. Pain in his leg, he looked down and saw that his leg was gone. He screamed yet his voice was not audible. Something moved in the corner, a shape, and ugly, glowing red eyes. It reached out a hand.

"eeeedward…..eeedward." It said in a whisper. He did not want to look, yet he could not look away. "eedward…edward…..EWDARD!"

"Mom, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", he tried to say, "We couldn't bring you back, we tried, we really did. All we wanted was you back. Me and Al. Al? Al? ALPHONSE!?" Edward woke with a start, drenched in sweat. "Where am I?" he thought. "Oh right my home." Ed settled back into his pillows and looked around. To his right was a night stand with a book on alchemy and a framed photo of his closest friends standing next to him. The Colonel, Lt. Hawkeye, Ling Yao, Lan Fan, Al, Mei, and lastly Winry. Next to this photo was another one of the Hughes family. Brigadier General Hughes, his wife, and their daughter Elicia. Ed felt movement to his left and turned to see Winry still sound asleep pressed up against his side. Ten years of marriage and he still could not believe that she married him. After all that happened, she stuck by him. If she hadn't been there, he knew he would probably be dead. He flexed his right arm bringing it into his vision. Skin, bone, muscle. His hand, the one he lost before. Since then he secretly felt a little guilt because he was Winry's best customer. The thought made him chuckle which he almost immediately regretted, because Winry made a sound, but soon snuggled closer to him and resumed her sleep.

Edward lowered his hand to his eyes and covered them. Thinking. Trying to remember what he dreamed about. Bits came back to him. Mostly the blood, but the wings and the red scarf came back as well. "Why did I dream that", he asked himself. It was peculiar. He also remembered the basement, which was what he most worried about. An unforgettable scar on his soul and memories, but he had not dreamed about it since after he defeated the homunculi. He clenched his eyes shut trying to remember. He saw the bright room and the figure smiling. "Truth! Why was he there? I don't have the ability to perform alchemy anymore." However not being able to did not keep him and Al from spending five years crossing East and West to find ways to improve Amestris' alchemy by combining it with Alche-history from Xing, and possibly any other form they may find. No matter what they found he still could not transmute. The thought of that made him smile. "That's the price I paid for getting Al back."

He turned back to his left and wrapped his arm around his wife. She had brought two boys into the world and still looked as beautiful as ever. Child bearing had been no stress on her, but he expected that. He snuggle up to her and lightly kissed her lips. When he released Winry stirred, and slowly opened up her eyes. She smiled and kissed him back. "Good Morning" She said softly with sleep heavily still in her voice. She opened her eyes some more and then propped herself on one elbow. "Ed, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What? Uh, nothing", Ed said. "Don't worry about it." With that Winry smacked him upside the head. "Ooow, what the hell was that for."

"You're not telling the truth." She said defiantly. "I know when you lie Ed. Now tell me."

"Ok, ok, ok. No need to hit me, well at least it wasn't with a wrench." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "I…I had a dream, I don't know, it probably was just a nightmare, but….it…it just felt off. Stuff I never seen before, people I haven't met. Something to do with wings flapping in the wind. Mom and the basement. I don't know Winry, it was just a dream." Winry's face showed her concern, but she nodded and rested her head against his chest. She laid there listening to his heart beat as his chest rose and fell.

As she laid there, she could not help but be concerned. Partially scared even, she wondered if she should tell Ed that she had a dream she felt was similar to his. The reason for that was she saw wings on a green background flapping in the wind with bodies strewn around it. She had seen East City burning and 8 strange people standing of a roof top with swords in hand looking out over the city. She tried to brush it aside thinking it was because she and Ed had been friends for as long as she could remember. She didn't want to worry him, so she ignored it. He finally had a peaceful life where he didn't have to feel guilty all the time and fight battles that almost killed him. He finally was a peace, sitting around the house with the kids, helping her with her automail company, or mostly doing research to improve medicinal alchemy and even improving automail for others. Through his research he had drastically reduced the recovery time and that made her happy. They both shared the life he deserved.

Their door suddenly burst open and two small children came in laughing. They jumped on the bed and crawled in between their parents. Winry rusted the oldest one's hair. He giggled and wrapped his arms around her. "Good Morning mama", he said, "Good Morning dad, and Happy Birthday." Wiry's eyes widened as she realized that she had forgotten it was Ed's birthday. She hid her guilt by burring her face in her two children's hair. This made them laugh and she laughed as well deciding that she would make him is favorite dinner and later bring him to bed with some loving and intensity that was long overdue.

She looked to her youngest and saw that she was holding something and asked "Nina, what are you holding?"

"Umm", the little girl said. "I made this for daddy the other day. It's your birthday gift." She handed Edward a small roughly shaped elephant. Its legs were not the same height and the body was lumpy with little major marks all over it.

Ed took it and smiled. "Wow", he said, "Did you transmute this? Where did you learn how?"

Nina got a little red in the face but reluctantly said, "Um…I…I found one of your books and read bits of it. Are…are you mad daddy?"

Ed laughed and gave his daughter a great bear hug, "I couldn't be mad if I tried." He told his girl, "Looks like you are an Elric after all. What about you Urey? Did you transmute something as well?"

Urey say up and put his arms behind his head. "No, I can't make heads or tails of hit." He looked at his father afraid that his father would be disappointed. But to his surprise and joy his dad smiled and asked him what he got then. "Well I…I know you had been wanting a new tool set so I saved up my allowance to buy and make you a new tool set, it was too heavy to bring in here so it's in my room."

Ed couldn't help but laugh as he turned to his wife. "He make look like me, but he took after your side of the family didn't he."

This made Winry smile as she wrapped her arms around them. "Then it was good that we named him after my father." She continued on to say "Those are some excellent gifts. Now give your father a hug and go outside so we can get ready." The kids hugged Ed in turn and left the room. She rolled over and climbed up onto Edward placing each leg on either side of him. He placed his hands on her hips. Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "Happy Birthday Edward. I love you" she then moved her mouth to his ear and whispered "Tonight." She felt his manhood stir, she leaned over again kissing him. "I said tonight didn't I?" She gave him a squeeze and climbed off him hurrying to the bathroom to take a shower before he could.

Ed sat up and shook his head but he had a smile on his face. She had always been a tease with him and of course she would not stop just because today was his birthday. He climbed out of bed and tossed on a shirt. He walked out to prepare breakfast for her and the kids. Bacon and eggs he decided. He knew Winry would not want him to cook but he wanted to anyways. It gave him a reason not to dwell on his dream and that was much a relief. As he was cooking, listening to the grease from the bacon pop as he cooked the eggs in it, he heard the phone ring.

Water splashed down over her tender body. It felt warm as Winry stood there with her arm against the wall. The water running down her long golden hair, down her neck and over her full breasts. The air difference had caused her nipples to harden but now the warm water was softening them. It ran from there down her body to her legs where it ran to the floor and into the drain. The soap sat in the soap dish untouched for she was lost in thought. Her dream had been a distant nagging sensation at her mind, but now that Ed had had a similar dream it was now preoccupying her thoughts. She snapped out of her trance long enough to rub herself down with soap. Rubbing it over her arms then torso, lifting up each breast in turn to get underneath. Next she went down between her legs and then down each leg in turn stopping to get underneath her foot and in between her toes. Next was her back and lastly her hair and face. She too the shampoo and rang her hands through her hair as she let the water rinse her body off. Then she placed her head under the faucet and rubbed her hair thoroughly. She was still rinsing off when she hear the phone ring from her room. "Who could be calling us at this time?" She quickly finished washing her hair, stepping outside of the shower and rubbing herself down with a towel. She then wrapped another one around her body as she stepped out of the bathroom to answer the phone. She had another towel in her left hand rubbing her hair dry as she picked up the receiver with the right. "Hello?" she said.

Back in the kitchen, Edward was finishing up putting the food on the plates and placing them around the table. His children had come back in and were washing up at the sink. Nina had just finished and went to sit at her place. She pulled her chair out and then climbed into it before realizing that she had placed it too far. She got back down pushed it in a little more and then climbed back into it. Now she sat perfectly upright with fork and knife in each and waiting to eat her eggs. Ed has just placed Nina's plate in front of her, when from the bedroom there was a crash. Ed ran to his room and saw Winry standing there with a towel around her body, a towel in her left. Her right hand was covering her mouth, and he saw the severe disturbed look in her eyes. A look of fear, surprise, shock, grief, and nausea. The phone was laying on the floor with the receiver a couple of feet away. From it he could hear a voice calling but could not make out what it said. "Winry", he said. "What is it? What happened?"

"ED. Its…its Ishval….it's gone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Hero of Ishval**

(Are you still a Hero?)

It was a warm sunny morning in East City. General Roy Mustang had just arrived to start his shift as Commander over Eastern Watch. He was a little groggy as he had not slept well the past couple nights. Walking beside him and holding his arm was his aide, Colonel Riza Hawkeye. Roy stopped short of the gate and waited for Col. Hawkeye to show the guards their ID's. Once that was completed both guards went to attention and saluted them as they walked past. The couple were not long past the gate when they started to hear the commotion that had currently been going on for an hour or so. As they entered East Command Major Jean Havoc walked stiffly up to them.

Havoc saluted and proceeded to say; "Sir! We have some urgent business to attend to right a way in your office."

"What is it that needs my attention at this very moment Major? By the way, how is your back", said Gen. Mustang

"Better Sir, Ever since we used the stone on it has not been the same but I manage", replied Major Havoc, "but what is important is you need to coordinate with Briggs on the next War Games exercise that is coming up in a couple of weeks."

"Right…right, schedule a conference call for this afternoon" said Gen. Mustang. With a flip of his hand he continued to walk down the hall towards his office. Once he got there he pulled out the key, unlocked the door, and entered the office of the Commander of the Easter Army.

Roy looked around, although he had occupied this office since after giving the country back to the people it still made him uneasy inside. This was not supposed to be his, but it was. It was greatly larger than his office when he was a Colonel, it contained his original desk placed in front of the bay windows. It had the same chairs, the same work table off to the left where his subordinates would have worked. The only difference was the carpet that stretched the entire middle of the room and the couches, padded chairs, and tables that were placed so preciously on the carpet. As Commanding Officer he was expected to entertain guests and dignitaries but thankfully that had yet to happen. General Mustang walked across the room, hung his coat up on the rack and placed his combination cap on the corner of his desk. He sat down and placed his hands over his eyes trying to think.

"General? General? GENERAL?!"

"Huh? What?" Roy opened his eyes and the view in front of him was vastly different then the view he had seen what seemed like only minutes ago. Before there was an empty office, but now there was not a chair that was not occupied. Telephones were going off, men and women were rushing in and out of the office with papers or maps. On the large coffee table was a map of the entire eastern region and sprawled across his desk was a map of the Ishval region. Roy got up from his desk, bent over, and picked up his cap that had been knocked to the floor in all the commotion. He placed it on the coat rack and walked to the window where he stood staring out. "A good leader does not show fear in face of adversity. A good leader walls up his emotions and shows courage. A good leader keeps a clear mind." These were the thoughts running through his mind. He was taught these when he was training to become an officer, back when he and Maes Hughes had a friendly rivalry going on. Until today he had never thought of those sentences, until today he had found his own way. He reached into his breast pocket and removed a photo of him and Maes in their dress uniforms. "What would you do Maes?" he thought. Roy smiled and placed the photo back in his pocket.

"General!" continued the voice from behind him.

Roy finally turned around and saw that everyone around the table was staring at him waiting for his reply. "Right, sorry what were you saying Lieutenant?"

The lieutenant cleared his throat and repeated; "From our initial reports it looks like the enemy force came from the North East. We do not know what they are or where they came from…all we do know is that they are not from Drachma or Xing. However we lost contact with Xing shortly after the confirmation that these things did not come from them."

"And what are these THINGS that you are speaking of"; demanded Mustang as he placed his hands on either side of his desk.

"They are monsters Sir", stated Col. Hawkeye. "It appears that they are human in form but ranging from various heights. The smallest we've encountered being approximately 3 meters tall and the largest reaching up to 16 meters. They don't seem coordinated and our weapons are having no effect. We can wound them, but they possess regeneration abilities…but that's not the worst of it sir."

Roy looked up from the map and stared at her. "Are you insinuating that these are a new kind of homunculi Col? We killed every single one of them, you know that." Roy stood straight and rubbed his temples. "Alright. First things first, Col. Hawkeye, I want you to called Edward Elric and tell him to get his ass down here as fast as he can. We NEED his expertise on the Homunculi. Maj. Havoc, who do we have currently in the Ishval attack? If you don't know then you better go find out. We need to know exactly what is going on and if they have found any weak points. Next we need to contact Central and let the Government know what has happened. Spare the details till we learn more. We cannot allow this enemy force to reach further into this country. Got it? Good now move out."

With that command both Col. Hawkeye and Maj. Havoc snapped to attention and swiftly left the room. "Uh Sir?" said Lt. Breada, "The thing Col. Hawkeye failed to mention is that these things don't appear to have any actual goal or reason as to why they attacked."

Roy looked at him with a confused stare before saying; "This must be what she meant by 'not the worst part', ok Lt. what do you mean?"

"Well Sir…our initial reports say that all they seem to be interested in is eating humans. They do not go after animals…just humans."

Roy's eyes flared open in a mix of disgust, fear, and astonishment. "My God!" He stammered. He looked around the room once again looking at the faces of those around him. Most were still in shock, some showed fear, but the one that got to him were those that had no expression. They were numb to what happened. These were the people he had to protect. "Them and those in East City…but what about those in Ishval?" he thought. Instantly Roy found himself chuckling to himself.

"Sir? Is something wrong?" asked Lt. Breada.

With a sigh Gen. Mustang looked up and replied; "No Lt. Back in the Ishval Civil War I was labeled as The Hero of Ishval, but how can I be a hero if it's been destroyed. It is ironic that in history I will go down with that title. Tell me Lt. Am I still a hero?"

From the door came a loud commanding voice. "No. No you are not. But you have the chance to be one. To actually gain that title that was pinned to your chest."

Roy looked to the door and could not help but crack a grin. Standing in the door way was General. Elizabeth Armstrong. Roy immediately stood up straight while saying; "General Armstrong. What owes me the pleasure of your company?"

"Well...I came originally to find out why the hell you were not returning my calls about our training exercises. I figured it was your complete lack of ability that I always saw in you, but this situation over rides that. Give me all you have so far on the attack. I'll relay it to my men and we can work together on this. I'll leave command of the Eastern troops to you….just like we did before", said Gen. Armstrong as she crossed the room and leaned over the map. She looked up and gave a stern smile before continuing. "Bring back some memories Mustang?"

Gen. Mustang leaned back over his desk and drew his hand up to his eyes. "Yea…and not pleasant ones. So far we know that these creatures came from the north east and are only human in appearance varying drastically in height, conventional weapons appear to have no lasting effects, meaning that they possess regenerative abilities. They appear to be in all sense of the word: Homunculi, but they do not have any known goal, all attempt to communicate with them have brought no results. All they seem to want is to destroy…and…eat."

"Eat? What do you mean by this Mustang?" replied Armstrong.

Roy looked at her before answering. "They only want to eat humans, Sir."

If Gen. Armstrong was phased by this information she did not show it. She stood up, frowned, said; "Very well" then walked out of the room. As she walked down the wall she passed staffers and guards. Some were running papers, others were making calls, some were running to positions to set up a precautionary defense perimeter, and finally some were standing or sitting against the wall. She noticed that all but a few had one thing in common was the stare in their eyes, a mixture of fear, distress, and defeat. The few that were different they had a different stare. This stare was the one she had seen countless times. It was the stare that men wore after coming from facing death. It was of numbness. They didn't feel any emotion in times like this, all there tears, cries, piss, and even laughter had been taken from them long ago. They were a blank face with eyes that seemed focused on something a thousand yards away, not really focused on you. They made no sound just continued to do what was need of them. As she passed all these people everyone would pause for a moment and look at her. Some stood at attention and saluted, others nodded, and some looked at her in wonder. They all knew who she was, what her persona was, what she had accomplished and it all gave them strength…or at least made it so they hid their fears.

As she reached the exit a small voice came from behind her. No more than a whisper. It said; "Sir? What…What should we do?"

Gen. Armstrong turned and saw a young blond Lieutenant looking at her with fear. Gen. Armstrong looked at her then down the hall and saw that everyone had their eyes on her. "Are you too soft on them Mustang?" She thought to herself. She paused then stood tall and said in a loud commanding voice; "FIGHT! You all fight, or you damn well die trying. When you put on that uniform you made a commitment to yourself, to your family, and to this country that you would defend her against any enemy foreign or domestic. It does not matter if you are a man or a woman. I don't care if you are made of iron or currently pissing yourself. You must do what you have to and even go beyond that to make sure that the person standing beside you comes home. Many of you will not, but if you are one of those people make your sacrifice a damn good one that we will remember, and finally trust in your superiors. Gen. Mustang is a lousy man and not much of an officer, BUT he is a good commander. He is battle tested, he has fought against countless foes and lived, he has lost friends and comrades, and he has even come close to death himself. He will make the right decisions to make sure that we are victorious and most of you will come back alive. Trust in him, trust in your allies, trust in the person standing next to you in the trenches, and lastly trust in yourself." With that she about faced and stormed out of the doors, leaving the hallway full of soldiers stunned. No one moved for what seemed like an eternity. Then almost simultaneity everyone in that hallway cheered and went back to their duties with a new found strength.

Outside, as Gen. Armstrong was getting into her vehicle, she heard the cheer from the building she just left. Col. Miles looked at her and said; "You must have given quite a speech in there."

"It was nothing." Gen. Armstrong replied. She climbed in and sat down. As Col. Miles got into the driver seat and they pulled away from the curb. Gen. Armstrong looked out the window before thinking; "Fuck this! When can we get a generation that can live in peace without the fear of being killed?" She continued this thought as a single tear slowly rolled down her cheek. In the front Col. Miles saw that tear in the mirror and gave a soft smile for he knew that even General Elizabeth Armstrong was a normal human deep down.


End file.
